Supernatural: The Demon Inside
by Laura013
Summary: Just when Castiel comes to terms with the death of a certain demon very close to him, a pizza lady knocks on the door. Will Meg make Cas's life a living Hell, or will she help him find the demon inside? Rated T to be safe :) Meg/Castiel.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! So I'm finishing up another fic, it's called Supernatural: Falling Angels, and it's about Sam and Jess. This is my next Spn fic, so enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Supernatural series, any of the characters, or the Victoria's Secret brand**

* * *

Castiel sat alone in the new Winchester lair, waiting for Sam and Dean to come back, when the doorbell rang. He had no idea what to do. Sam and Dean had coached him on what to do if something exploded, if a demon came, if a monster attacked, but not what to do if someone rang the doorbell. He sat there, weighing his options. He could ignore whoever was at the door, he could tell them to go away, he could let them in, or he could kill them. He had trouble eliminating his options, when another ring of the bell snapped him out of his thoughts. He got up to answer the door and tell the person to go away. He swung open the door to a pizza delivery woman. "I didn't order pizza." Cas was confused. He hated pizza. Ever since… He shook his head internally. He wasn't going to think about her. She was gone. He'd made his peace with that the night she died. The woman lifted her head, revealing her face from under her green baseball cap. Castiel nearly jumped out of his vessel. "It comes with a side of Meg. Does that change your mind?" She winked.

Two hours earlier:

Meg woke up with a gasp. She felt her body. Still the same clothes, she thought to herself. She reached for her hair. It was brown, but it still had traces of bleach. Still the same hair. She felt around in her pockets and pulled out her mobile phone. She dialed a 1, ringing up Dean Winchester. He answered on the first ring.

"Who the hell are you?" As much as she didn't want to admit it, she missed his rough voice. "A friend who needs a favor." Meg smiled as she heard two gasps on the other end, followed by a snarlish growl. That must've been Dean, Meg thought with a smile. "Meg." He drew her name off his tongue like it was an unbeneficial tumor he was more than willing to part with. Meg. I like Meg. I think it suits me. Meg really did like her name. "What the hell do you want?" She sighed. Time for business. "Can you make sure Cas has the night alone in your lair?" She could almost feel Dean's scruitnous frown. "Why?", he asked suspiciously. She laughed. "This is the only time you will hear these words come out of my mouth, and if you tell, I swear to Lucifer I will end you. Please, Dean Winchester, I'm begging you. Just please make sure Cas is in the Men of Letters lair tonight, alone. I need you." Dean laughed roughly and Meg wanted to kill him. "What's in it for me?" He always needed something to tip him over. "I'll leave pie in the fridge. Plus Cas won't be bothering you tonight. Just don't come back until tomorrow." She pictured Dean laughing, and then she pictured him bloody and broken. She smiled. "Fine. We will be back tomorrow. At noon. Please be done with whatever the hell you guys are doing by then. I don't want to see that." Meg laughed. "'Kay." She snapped the phone shut with a smile.

Meg quicky found an abandoned motorcycle. She hotwired it, and drove of for the nearest pizza place. She found a waitress that was roughly her size, and she smoked her way in. She ran to the back, stripping her clothes. She heard a scream. Meg scowled. Somebody found my body then. Meg hurried changing. Good. The waitress was naked. Meg grabbed her knife from her body and stabbed the waitress. She then smoked back into her own meatsuit. People watched, horrified. Meg winked, grabbing the red polo shirt and green apron away from the dead waitress, being sure to grab her hat off her head. She ran before anyone could recover and call the cops. She hopped on her motorcycle and drove to Victoria's Secret.

She scowled as she walked in. She poked around for a minute, before discovering what she was looking for. She found a black lacy bra and black lacy underwear with a red devil's tail. It was so symbolic it made Meg laugh. She paid with the money she found in the motorcycle front pouch. She was about to head to the Men of Letter's lair when she remembered one thing. The pie.

She headed to the nearest gas station. She bought a pizza, for the box, and an apple pie. She stared at the man. "Are you a virgin?" She asked innocently. He glared. "First the trench coat man, now you? What the hell is everyone's problem with virgins!" She laughed. Of course Cas was here. She leaned in and kissed him. His eyes widened. "How was that?" It had been a while for Meg, and she wanted to be top of her game. Chris the minimart virgin's eyes widened and he was unable to speak. He nodded and made a moan. Meg laughed. "Okay, cool." She grabbed the pizza and the pie, unpaid for, and she left, on the way to Castiel's house.

Meg rang the doorbell. She waited, head down. No one answered. She huffed impatiently. If Dean didn't follow his word, I will end him. She rang the doorbell again and Castiel opened it. She wanted to hug him so tight that… no, not yet. She couldn't ruin the surprise. "I didn't order a pizza." He looked confused, and then a look of pain flashed over his face. Oh Lucifer. He remembered the pizza man. She wanted so badly to drop the pizza and hug him, telling him it would all be okay. She lifted her head early, ruining the surprise. He nearly jumped right back to Heaven. "It comes with a side of Meg. Does that change your mind?" She tried to sound seductive, but he was so close to her that she lost all her wits. To make up for it, she winked. She smiled knowingly at him and he did something she never expected. He smiled back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Supernatural series or any of the characters**

* * *

Meg and Castiel stared at each other for a few minutes. Meg was so happy to see that so adorably innocent and foolish face again. She was unable to take her eyes off of him. He was so damned handsome. If he hadn't surprised her before, he sure as hell did now. He put his hands firmly on her waist and kissed her softly on her lips. She dropped the pizza. Her hands curled around his neck, weaving through his hair. She pressed into his mouth with hers, hard. Her tongue danced along his lips. They tiptoed inside, Meg slamming the door shut with her toes. She prayed to Lcuifer in his cage that door had an auto-lock. She danced around the Devil's Trap, still intertwined with the bumbling angel. This was an intricate tango, and she could not afford to trip.

And in that moment, for Castiel, who had always seen the world as one broad canvas that hardly changed, there was nothing but her. Her beautiful brown eyes that shone brighter than any heaven Castiel could see in the sky. Her lips that seemed to smooth out every rough concern of his. For the first time, he wasn't looking at her demonic soul, he was looking at her. She was so beautiful, and Castiel scolded himself for never seeing her before. Is everyone this beautiful? He thought this to himself. The way the light from the window hit her face outlined her perfect features. They showed her eyes. While there was joy, there was also pain. He wanted so badly to carress her hair and hug her so tight and tell her everything would be okay in the end. All of these feelings were confusing him. It was like… well it was like a river that had been blocked by a dam. And suddenly, when he kissed Meg again, the dam finally crashed, soaking his mind in feelings. It was all going by so fast, and Castiel didn't know what to do. She may have been a demon, but she was his demon. And he was okay with that.

He could feel the coldness of her body against his. He hoped he would warm her up. The smell of ash on her skin made him tingle. He wasn't sure how long they stayed like that, his back against the wall felt sore, but he hardly noticed. He didn't want to let go of Meg. He never wanted to let go. After all, he was making up for thousands of years of lost time. He and Meg both were so old this could've lasted for years and neither of them would've minded, except that right at 12:01 pm, Meg remembered her promise to clear out at noon. Unfortunately, one minute before then, the two Winchester boys arrived at their door. Dean pulled it open and found it unlocked. Oops, Meg thought to herself, no auto-lock.

"What the hell is going on?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Supernatutal series or any of the characters.**

* * *

Castiel and Dean sat alone in the lair. Sam and Meg had gone out to buy some important things. At least, that's how Sam phrased it to Cas. Cas wanted to talk to Dean about his river, but he was unsure how to bring it up. "Dean," he tried. Dean frowned. "I said you could have a friend over to the lair, not into your personal bubble! No more tongue parties for Cas." He sounded firm. Cas was confused. "What is a tongue party?" Dean couldn't help but laugh. "I hope you never find out." Cas frowned.

"Dean," he tried again, much more successful. Dean rolled his eyes. "Whaat?" He asked. "When I kissed Meg, it was like something changed in my head. I keep on getting these… premonitions. I want to hug her. Without any warning or train of though, it's just… there." Dean frowned. "Like… feelings?" Cas nodded nervously. "What do I do, Dean?" He whispered the last sentence. Dean laughed. "Well, Cas. Since Meg shares your feelings, I suppose you should act on them." Cas frowned. "But I tried that yesterday. You said no more tongue parties." Dean frowned. "I suppose I'll have to lift the banishment, then." Cas smiled.

"You really love her, don't you?" Cas frowned. He thought for a long time before answering, "Yes, Dean. I love her. With all my heart."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone! Sorry, it's been WAAYYY too long since I've updated, but here's the next one! I've had a terrible case of writers block, and I have a few other In Progress fics so I've been kinda busy with those, but here ya go!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Supernatural series or any of the characters**

* * *

"Why the hell is my pie on the floor?"

Meg Masters had forgotten how much she hated Dean Winchester. She'd been alive for the rest of the day and he was already bitching to her. Of course, she wasn't paying any attention to the drunken hunter. She was painfully aware of Castiel's rough hands in hers. All of her body's energy shifted to the point where his fingertips lightly touched hers. He looked so nervous. They had both been alive for so long, and gotten so used to how to live, but the look on his face was like the world had been yanked out from under his feet and replaced by a different, much stranger one. Of course, Meg felt a similar feeling, but not quite the same. For Meg, she'd had a love interest before. She had been with a man before, multiple, and she knew what it was like to be with someone. She knew what it was like to love someone with all her heart. But for Castiel, it was different. He had never been in a relationship before, at least not a romantic one. Angels were quite different from Demons. Angels can't get drunk, they can't have feelings, they can't even live. They just exist. Demons, however, can live. Get drunk. Feel things. Meg had seen a drunk Crowley many a time.

"I'm sorry, Dean. I'll go to the Minimart and get you a new pie." Meg rolled her eyes. "You'd better. Come on, Sammy." Castiel frowned. "Where are you guys going?" _Aww, he was jealous. That is so precious. _"To get special things." Sam said, walking out the door in his model-ish attitude. We got in the Impala, and Sam gased it. "Are you alright, Sam? You don't look good." He was pale with bags under his eyes. "Fine. I'm fine." Meg rolled her eyes. "Meg. There's something I should tell you." Meg leaned in. She'd never heard the large man so serious before. Real serious, not the whole the-world-is-ending-and-it's-my-job-to-save-it serious that always made her feel sick to her stomach. "Yeah?" Sam sighed. "So, we both know that angels can't... feel anything." Meg nodded vaguely, barely aware that it was Sam Winchester was talking. "There's a myth that my dad used to tell. About angels and feelings. That.. well that when an angel falls in love with someone against God's word, they will begin to feel more and more like the person they fell in love with." Sam ended hesitantly, not saying what he was obviously thinking. Meg's head began to pound. _What does this mean? _"What the hell are you talking about, Winchester?" She knew exactly what he meant. "If your relationship continues, Castiel will become a demon."

* * *

**Sorry this chapter is so short! More is coming, I promise :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello lovelies! I came off of hiatus early! I just wanted to let y'alls know that this fic is going to be ending *soon*, but not yet! There will be three, maybe four more chapters. After this fic is over, I'm doing something similar to what I did when I ended my last fic. Right before the next chapter comes out, I will be starting my next Supernatural fic, called Supernatural: Abaddon's Revenge. So that'll probably be sometime in the next few days, but I'm not finished with this fic yet! Still three or four more chapters coming your way, I just want to interlace the Abaddon's Revenge fic in so you get comfortable with it before I end this one. Enjoy this chapter for now!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Supernatural series or any of the characters**

* * *

"What the hell are you talking about, Winchester?" Meg didn't need to ask twice, but the sentence came off her voice again. She already knew exactly what the moose man meant. "Meg, think of it like… assimilation." Sam sighed. He knew that wouldn't convince Meg. He would _never _tell Dean this, but he actually really wanted Meg and Castiel to get together. He thought they would make a really cute couple. Dean only cared about Cas if it benefitted him. If Cas became a demon, he wouldn't be any use to Dean anymore. Sam usually agreed with his brother, and Dean had assumed the relationship would come to no good, assuming Sam thought the same thing. But he didn't. Sam looked at the demon next to him, and saw she was about to cry.

"Hey, Meg. It's okay. I won't tell Dean or Cas if you cry." He put his arm comfortingly on her, and she didn't shake it off. A tear fell sharply from her eyes. "He's… he's an angel. _My _angel. He can't go bad. I don't want him to expire like… like I did." She began to cry harder, slumping over in the passenger seat of the Impala. Sam awkwardly stroked her hair. "Lets go get some pie." Meg nodded softly. "Pie… Pie sounds good." She sounded so feeble and Sam wanted to hug her tight, but then he remembered she wasn't his. Sam shivered. He couldn't possibly picture himself with _Meg. _He just had a need to help people in need.

"Cram it, Chris, no one cares." Meg walked by the stunned virgin. Sam sat on the hood of the Impala, waiting. Meg walked to the fridge, grabbed a pie, and walked out. She slammed the Impala door behind her. Sam got in and drove.

"Did… did you pay for that?" Meg rolled her eyes. "What do you think?" she snapped. Sam turned his face quickly and without asking, driving back to the lair.

"Meg." Cas's voice cracked when they arrived. Dean stood up quickly, brushing off his pants. "Well." He walked out of the lair, dragging Sam after him. Meg looked Cas right in the eye, then she looked down. She _wasn't _going to cry. She bit down on the corner of her lip, _hard. _Blood began to flow from the puncture wound. Cas let his hand touch her cheek. "Meg." This time he whispered her name. He pressed his lips awkwardly into her forehead and Meg let the tears run into his trench coat.

*#*#*

"Cas, no." Castiel had his hands wrapped around her waist in a hug. "I can't… I can't do this anymore. Not what it means… Not how it will hurt you." The angel frowned. "Meg, this isn't hurting me. I… I really like you." She smiled in a way she hadn't smiled in a very long time. "Meg, you look tired. You need some sleep." Castiel walked with her to the spare room, and he lay down on the bed. She lay down next to him, curling her head on his shoulder. She looked up into his sky blue eyes one more time before falling asleep. But when she looked up, they weren't sky blue. They were pitch black, all the way through.


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, change of plans! Supernatural: Abaddon's Revenge is going to be a sort-of sequel to this. Sort-of. It can always work as a stand alone. Anyways, I predict that this fic will have two more chapters after this one, and then the finale. After the finale, I will post Abaddon's Revenge. Abaddon's Revenge is going to start somewhere at the beginning of this fic in Abaddon's POV, but then it will continue with the chain of events following Season 9 until I finish it, which I don't know when that will be. So stay tuned for more updates!**

**Also, really sorry about the short length of this chapter :/ I promise the last three will be longer :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Supernatural series or any of the characters**

* * *

Meg's eyes widened, horrified. She leaped out of the bed. Cas frowned. His eyes flitted back to their blue state, and she could almost imagine they'd never changed. Almost.

"Cas, I can't do this. I'm sorry." She took in a deep breath. "I love you. So much. And I know…" It was too hard, and she couldn't do it. She knew she had to finish, for his sake. "And I know," she continued, "that you'll be better off without me. This relationship… while it's helping me, it's hurting you, Castiel. And I can't bear it if I hurt you." She spoke the words quickly, trying to get the worst of it over with. She stepped quickly out of the room, quickly. She shut the door behind herself, biting her sore, broken lip. She heard a noise that made her choke. It was so soft, that she could almost ignore it. But she couldn't. It was a sob, from Castiel. A tear fell softly from her eye, hitting the floor with an audible drop, the first noise in a room of silence. Dean and Sam Winchester stared at her. She brushed past Dean, bumping into his shoulder with a nearly inaudible 'thank you' coming from her throat. She walked out of the house, into the road.

"Meg, wait!" Sam ran after her. She brushed him off and ran into the forest. He stopped with a sigh. There was no stopping the Demon as she ran away, leaving an emotionally damaged Castiel on his hands.

Meg ran for what felt like hours, but really was only a good ten minutes. She could've continued for the rest of her life, running as far away from Castiel as she could get, just like she always did, if it wasn't for the person that stopped her in her tracks. A woman stood in front of her, clad in black leather, her long red hair flowed down her shoulders and touched her back. She smiled at Meg.

"They call you Meg now, right? Hello, Meg." Meg's jaw dropped.

"Abaddon."


End file.
